batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian Chase (Gotham Knight)
Adrian Chase, known under the alias Simon Morrison, was the former District attorney of Gotham City and a former close collaborator/friend of Catherine Klass as assistant district attorney, helping her as well as Gordon in cleaning up the streets through the legal system. He is a vigilante serial killer who calls himself Vigilante '''after the death of his brother Dorian Chase, who was assassinated by Shadowspire agents who were attempting to kill him. Personality Before the death of his brother Dorian, Adrian was a compassionate district attorney who cared about cleaning up the streets of Gotham City and a close friend to James Gordon. He was also a kind and humble individual. After the murder of his brother Dorian, Adrian lost faith in the police and the justice system. The devastated Chase turned into a violent almost sociopathic individual, determined to kill every single criminal who had a hand in his brother's death. When dealing with criminals, he becomes an extremist. He is brutal, cold, and efficient. He would use extreme tactics such as torture, brutality and eventually kill them. He firmly believes that the truly evil deserve no mercy, and as such he holds no regret in the deaths of any heinous criminal he kills. However, despite this Chase greatly values the lives of innocents, and will do his absolute best to make sure that civilians are not harmed. Chase upholds an honor code of "One Shot, One Kill", getting the job done as quickly as possible, whilst trying to avoid any collateral damage. He also avoided killing Bruce Wayne, and when presented with the chance to kill him, Chase simply resorted to knocking him out. Despite his cold and ruthless demeanor, beneath it all, Chase is a man who strongly and deeply misses his brother, and wishes only to make up for what he sees as his inability to protect them. Though he undoubtedly loves his family with all his heart, Chase has admitted that his true home is only at wartime and when he feels like a secret agent - something which he enjoyed being more than a family man. Despite having the chance to honor their memories and accept their deaths, Chase believes his vengeance against those who murdered them is more important and ultimately what drives him to war. It is ultimately the lack of conflict in life that scares Chase rather than death and having no true home to call to. Chase also appears to believe in returning favors. Adrian dislikes being thought of as insane or not in control of his actions as it goes against what he believes his mission stands for. At the same time, he does not seem to care what the people of Gotham and the law enforcement think of him as he has witnessed their ineptitude in dealing with his family's murder first hand. He openly sneered at Batman for considering himself a "hero" as he claims that he was only "one bad day away" from being like Chase . Indeed, Chase knocks out Batman when he claimed that he was insane and goes into a furious rant in court when they planned to instigate him into Arkham Asylum, admitting he was fully sane and enjoyed killing every criminal he encountered. Bruce and Adrian butt heads having different ideas of justice. Adrian is also a lot more inexperienced than Bruce despite having been trained by Natas. He also doesn't like to take orders from anyone, resulting in him often ignoring Bruce's commands. Unlike Bruce, Adrian would sometimes attacks and kills criminals without strategy or precision. Skills * '''Peak of human physical condition: Adrian was in top physical form after training for months to defeat Shadowspire. ** Acrobatics/Free-running: Adrian was able to move and scale down walls with great dexterity and grace, even while simultaneously dodging bullets. * Master combatant/Martial artist: Adrian, like Bruce, is an incredibly skilled martial artist trained by Natas with fighting style incorporating several moves that Bruce knows. Adrian was able to single-handedly defeat other people. During all his battles with Bruce, Adrian proved to be able to fight on par with him and even gained the upper hand in some of their encounters. His skill marked him as one of the deadliest fighters in the multiverse. ** Expert archer: Like Bruce, Adrian is a trained archer although he seems to prefer throwing weapons. Adrian is skilled enough to either wound or kill his targets and use his bow as an improvised quarter-staff like Bruce. Adrian used his archery skills to contact an A.R.G.U.S boat to get him off Lian Yu. ** Master knife wielder: Adrian was highly proficient in throwing weapons such as knives ** Computer specialist/Expert computer hacker: Adrian had demonstrated a high degree of computer skills, as he was able to build and use several theatrical traps which he used against Bruce when Bruce tried to find him. Yin also mentions that Adrian has managed to erase all traces of his identity from the internet.3 ** Expert lawyer: Adrian has excellent knowledge on the legal system. ** Explosives expert: Adrian had a good knowledge on explosives, quickly placing a bomb on a train before escaping, placing bombs in many rooms of a building and later having C4s all over Lian Yulinked to himself to be triggered through a dead man's switch. ** Master interrogator/Torturer: Adrian was a highly skilled interrogator, trained in both verbal and physical extraction techniques. He tortured Bruce into making him feel guilty about the death of a known criminal. ** Master investigator: Adrian had proven himself to be a highly skilled investigator, having learned much about Trigon and all those close to him * Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain: Adrian had a high tolerance for pain as he could keep fighting without slowing down after Natas cut his arm and barely flinched after being shot in the shoulder with a bullet and was still able to move his arm normally even when the wound reopened. * Stealth/Infiltration * Intimidation * Network: As a former district attorney, Adrian has access to the resources of his office and the Gotham City Police Department. Adrian is also revealed to have connections to Amanda Waller and A.R.G.U.S which is how he got his vigilante suit. Equipment * Vigilante suit: Adrian's suit is comprised of black leather and computerized orange goggles that resemble ski goggles. * Heckler/Koch MP5K: Adrian 's main submachine gun. * FN SCAR-L: Adrian 's main assault rifle with a mounted FN MK 13 Mod 0 grenade launcher. * Glock 17: Adrian 's main sidearm. * Nemesis Arms Vanquish: A suppressed sniper rifle. * Bola: Adrian used a bola to subdue Catherine. * Police Radio Frequency Scanners: At his hideout, he was in possession of multiple radio frequency scanners that allowed him to listen in on the police and stay step ahead of their plans, as well as to find leads on his enemies. Trivia * In the comics, as an indefatigable Manhattan District Attorney, Adrian Chase worked doggedly within the system to dismantle the city's Mafia infrastructure. He even frequently worked with the city's resident superhero team, the New Teen Titans. But when Chase's wife Doris, son Adam, and daughter Drew were killed by a bomb planted by the Scarapelli mob family, Chase sought his own justice as the Vigilante. He underwent an extremely vigorous training program taught by a number of mystical spirits seeking revenge, and came back to the city perfectly synchronized between mind and body. As the Vigilante, he dispensed justice harshly, and although he inspired many heroes to attempt to make tougher choices, his career was also riddled with many defeats. Guilt-ridden over his abandonment of the rule of Law, Chase attempted to cease his Vigilante activities on several occasions, but ultimately took his own life. * Simon Morrison is a reference to Prometheus's original creator Grant Morrison, with Simon being based off Batman villain Simon Hurt (also created by Grant). The character Simon Hurt also shares several similarities with the show's Adrian Chase when Chase is under the alias Simon Morrison. * Adrian reveals he has a dislike for the Green Arrow, considering him to be a reckless hot head. This indicate that Chase and the Green Arrow have met before. Chase being trained by Natas is similar to Oliver Queen undergoing brutal training by Natas in the comic books. Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gotham Knight Category:Gotham Knight (T.V Series) Category:Vigilantes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Law Enforcement